Dreaming about
by nastazia indark
Summary: Orihime is watching some strange dreams. Lemon


I own none. Ishida and Orihime are Kubo-sama's characters.

* * *

A whisper. A soft, almost-not-there murmur, sending tingles in her spine. A velvety voice calling her name, making it sound like a poem. "Orihime…" And then, a touch. Cool, slender fingers travelling up and down her body, searching for her skin, making her shiver. She ached to touch those fingers, to lead them down, her body felt like it was ready to melt under them. She closed her eyes to savor this feeling. "Please…"

Soft voice hissing past her ear, warming her skin with hot breath. "Say it, Orihime…What do you want?" . She shivered and her voice was trembling with need, as said fingers started moving in circles in her stomach, slowly descending towards her core. Such a sweet torture. It made her feel electrified. "I…I want you…inside of me…". And it was then and there that torture and pleasure started racing more through her body, as she felt his fingers parting the folds of her clit, massaging, folding, caressing.

When one of those long fingers started entering her, she felt like screaming. But she couldn't do it, for a pair of lips was pressed firmly against hers, preventing her from making any loud noises, making her moan. Little throaty noises of pleasure escaped her as those lips parted open and a tongue brushed past her lips, caressing hers softly.

But this torture wouldn't stop, as a slender figure embraced itself above her. One hand holding her cheek, while the other was leading his long member inside of her, relieving her of that tingle. She couldn't help but sigh as this figure leaned on her side and started nibbling her ear, her neck, her shoulder. Soft, warm skin rubbed against her own, making her feel warm and all melty inside.

"Hi…me…you're mine…", said voice whispered against her neck, panting a little. She, then, wrapped her legs around his thin waist and started moving against him. Like competing each other, two bodies moved against each other in a knocking rhythm, making both of them pant and breathe heavily, lost in passion. It wasn't until she felt like being on a dizzying height, until she reached the brink of orgasm, when he stopped moving and urged her to turn around. When she was in all fours in front of him, he teased her. His manhood rubbed against her hips and her entrance without going in, while he placed soft kisses on her back. As his hands were caressing her breasts, he whispered to her. "Are you mine?...Do you want me?"

She found herself unable to resist his voice. She tried to rub her body against his, and he pulled back until she admitted. "Uryuu…", she cooed. "I need you so much…", and as soon as she said the words, he entered her, making her go over the edge and come. But it wasn't enough, as he realized that he could make her come more. He held her waist with one hand and reached around to rub her clit with his other hand, while she moaned his name out loud.

Many moments of intense pleasuring later, he, too, reached his limit. Shaking violently under him, she came again as he pulled out of her. She felt a finger entering her deeply again, as his warm cum ran on her hips. Upon turning around, she saw Uryuu raise his finger, tasting her fluids and then reaching over to her. She smiled tiredly as he lifted her hair off her face and gave her a sweet, close-mouthed kiss. He laid down with her and he embraced Orihime tightly. "I love you, Orihime. I just wish you could realize it earlier…"

"I love you too, Uryuu…", was her answer, and he kissed her forehead in response.

She had the most content feeling, when everything disappeared, and all she could feel was a poke and a voice calling her last name. "Inoue-san…" Much to her disappointment, Orihime realized that she was dreaming. Her lips pouted and she opened her eyes, only to see Uryuu leaning over her with a worried look on his face.

"Inoue-san, are you alright? You must have had a bad dream…"

"Uhm…Ishida-kun…What are you doing here?" she said, realizing that it was only a dream and he might have heard it. That made her want to hide under the covers and stay there forever.

"You don't remember? It was my birthday yesterday and, well…you drank a little. I didn't want to leave you alone like this, so I stayed here last night. I was taking a nap on the couch, when I heard some sighs from you and I came here to check. You were talking and I couldn't wake you up."

She turned red. "What was I saying?"

"I only heard my name.", he noted. "What was it?"

"N-Nothing! I just saw that I got pricked while s-sewing…". She rubbed her head anxiously, while he raised his eyebrow, and then took a deep breath when his face turned to normal again.

"I see, Inoue-san…Oh well! I've made breakfast for you, I'll bring it right away!"

She nodded, and he walked off to the kitchen. _Such a weird girl_, he thought. _Most weird…and most desirable._


End file.
